Finally Having the Life We Wanted
by Paranoia-Neon-Angel
Summary: Sam finally gets to settle down, have a normal Apple-Pie life with his fiance and his son. SamxOC (Sam WinchesterxSelena Stark)


Hey guys, I have finally returned to Fanfiction. While I'm working on my other stories, I wanna post this. It's something I wrote about a month ago, and it's for my ship, Samlena (Sam WinchesterxSelena Stark, My OC). I actually have roleplayed this on Tumblr, so this is for my Sam, she's one of my best friends.

Warning: Very Mushy love between Sam and Selena, and slight OOCness from Sam.

* * *

Finally Having the Life We Wanted

The house was quiet, and cold. Fall had turned into winter, and Christmas came and went. Sam was home, safe and sound, and he was done with hunting, for good. He and Selena could finally try to have the normal apple-pie life Sam always wanted, and raise their family.

Selena cradled Thomas in her arms, smiling down at the little baby boy, who was staring up at her with large brown eyes, same as hers. She giggled and kissed his head. "Thomas, you are such a beautiful little boy." She told her baby softly. "You look so much like your daddy, my little baby Moose." She whispered, kissing his head again before she set him in the bassinet beside hers and Sam's bed. She smiled when he gripped her finger tightly. "Strong just like your daddy too!" She laughed and gently pulled her finger from Thomas's grip. She gently stroked his face, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered, his eyelashes brushing on his chubby cheeks, another thing he inherited from his mother. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird_," She sang softly. "_and if that mocking bird don't sing-_"

"_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._"

Selena looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her fiancee leaning against the wall, smiling at her and Thomas. "_And if that diamond turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._" She sang softly, looking back at Thomas, who was trying to fight sleep, though failing as he listened to the song his parents were singing. Sam walked up behind Selena, wrapping his arm around her waist then pulling her close, and smiling down at Thomas. "_And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_." He sang.

"_And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_." She sang, and started to rock the bassinet gently. "_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_."

"_And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_." They sang together softly, and smiled when Thomas gave into sleep, his eyes closing and his breath even. Selena grabbed the little blanket from their bed and carefully tucked Thomas in. "There we go." She whispered, before quietly walking out of the room, pulling Sam with her. "Well, he's finally asleep." She whispered, shutting the door behind her, and began heading down the hall. She needed some coffee, she had been up since 5 that morning, when Thomas woke up crying and hungry. She was suddenly grabbed by her arm and spun around, only to bump into Sam's chest, his arm wrapping around her waist and his other hand taking her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I'm hurt, baby. You didn't even give me a hello kiss." He said, pouting and giving her the puppy dog eyes. Selena rolled her eyes and got onto her tip-toes, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Sam happily kissed back, wrapping both arms around her waist, holding her up. Selena pulled back a bit and smiled at him.

"Better?" She asked innocently and Sam chuckled.

"Much better, Sel." He told her then gave her another soft kiss before putting her down, but kept his arms around her. Selena shook her head.

"Okay, Moose, lemme go, cause I need coffee." She said, trying to pull herself from Sam's arms, but he didn't budge. Instead, he leaned forward and began kissing her neck. Selena stopped and sighed. "Saaaaaaaaam! Stop! I'll be in the mood when I'm more awake!" She whined. Sam chuckled and kissed her neck once more before he pulled back to grin at her. "You're such a weirdo." She laughed, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm you're weirdo, babydoll." He smiled and nuzzled his face in her long dark hair. "Mmmm, you smell good. You been using my shampoo?" He asked teasingly, and Selena laughed. "You smell really good, pretty little Mini Moose." He chuckled, nuzzling her and showering her face with kisses. Selena squirmed in his arms, giggling. "Making this boy moose go Waaaaaaaaah!"

Selena threw her head back and laughed. "You're such a dork!" But she grinned and kissed him. "Okay, you dorky Moose, let's go get some coffee, I need it." She grabbed his hand on and pulled him down the stairs. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Selena, cuddling her safely in his arms.

"Mmmm, I love my little Mini Moose." He mumbled, kissing her head. Selena was practically glowing. She and Sam always were this cuddly, lovey with each other, but since he got back from his final hunt, he's been more affectionate, but Selena wasn't complaining. She loved Sam with all her heart, and seeing him be like this made her heart warmth with love. "And I love my big Moose." She said, cuddling against his chest. Sam chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. Selena smiled and walked over to the coffee pot, Sam following with his arms wrapped around her. Selena just shook her head, knowing Sam wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

* * *

"Seriously though! It's adorable!" Sam laughed, and Selena rolled her eyes. She and Sam were laying on their couch, Selena between his legs with her back pressed against his chest. Their feet, both bare, were pressed together. Of course, Sam's were much larger than hers, and he thought it was adorable. "You're just so tiny, it's adorable." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you've been saying that since we got together." She grinned, grabbed both of his hands with hers, and intertwining their fingers together. They laid their in silence, the only noise was the low volume of the T.V, which was playing an old Disney movie, Lady and The Tramp. "Hey, Sam." Selena said softly. "What do you think…it would have been like…, if we never met?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder to look at him. Sam raised an eyebrow. That was an odd question.

"Well…I'm sure I would still be hunting, maybe miserable even, but honestly, I don't wanna think about that, 'cause I hate thinking about what it would be like if I wasn't able to hold you in my arms." While their hands were still linked, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, cuddling her and kissing her dark hair. Selena smiled, blushing. She honestly never felt so loved in her entire life, she was glad she had Sam, and their precious little baby boy. "And soon," Sam continued, pulling Selena out of her thoughts. "I'll be able to call you Mrs. Winchester, I never thought I would be able to call anyone that…even after Jess." Sam sighed, but he shook his head. He did love Jess, she was his first love, but he had Selena, his Mini Moose, and they had Thomas. Selena was his, and his forever. "I love you, so much, Selena." He said softly, and kissed her. "Thank you…, for giving me a chance, for talking to me that day, for loving me…and helping me get what I always wanted…a family and a normal life." Selena smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too, Sammy…Thank you…, for helping me heal, and for loving me." She said softly, and she closed her eyes. Sam smiled and laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes as well. They were peaceful, in each others arms. They weren't worried about anything, and that was a first, but it was nice, and they loved it.

* * *

So, I hope you like what I wrote! This is the first time I have posted any of my Samlena stuff on here! I accept small flames!

R&R please!

Katy


End file.
